


I Hate You Then I Love You

by Rydia (ungarmax)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/pseuds/Rydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Roxy have different ideas of what kind of relationship they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You Then I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnEndlessDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEndlessDream/gifts).



> Created for the HS Rare Pair Exchange for 2014, a gift for AnEndlessDream, who asked for Sollux <3</<3 Roxy in an apocalyptic setting.

(She totally just blew up his computer.)


End file.
